


What hurts the most (PRÓXIMAMENTE)

by gemmestealer24



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Break Up, Bullying, CEO, Cheerleader Asami, College Football, Deja Vu, Dreams, F/M, Football Player Korra, Football | Soccer, Future Industries, Genderbending, Happy Ending, High School, Korrasami is Canon, Married Life, Pregnancy, Professional soccer players, Regret, Teen Pregnancy, Teenager Dreams, Teenagers, Unplanned Pregnancy, future wedding, gip, guilty, opalvira - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 09:16:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8366785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemmestealer24/pseuds/gemmestealer24
Summary: La vida pasa rápido. De pronto estás jugando a la hora del té con tus muñecas fingiendo ser madre de todas ellas con apenas una década de años y un parpadeo eres una adolescente embarazada de diecisiete años sin tener rumbo de tu vida y completamente asustada de lo que será tu futuro preguntándote qué es lo que pasará con tus ilusiones de juventud, con tus sueños y tus ideales, ¿los conservarás, los recordarás como un efímero sueño lejano siguiendo lo que el camino te puede traer dejando pasar la vida ante tus ojos?, ¿O te abrazarás a tus ideales y sin perder la fe de que todo irá bien? ¿Qué puedes hacer?¿Qué no se suponía que la juventud debía ser hermosa?





	

**Pasando por acá, requiriendo y solicitando su ayuda en esta nueva historia para la creación de una portada en wattpad y la decisión definitiva del titulo que se lleva en este momento así que estoy abierta a sugerencias y críticas constructivas para mejorar la historia que próximamente podrán leer en cuanto disponga del tiempo y terminando con Una novia para mi novia en unos cuantos capítulos más además de decidir los nombres para los futuros bebés; personalmente me gustan los fics con G!P, Omegaverse o Futanari en donde Korra lleva algo extra o yo lo agrego pero quiero hacer un poco diferente y no me malentiendan, no tengo nada en contra del género de normal de nuestra querida Avatar pero leyendo un Genderswap! de Glee me entró el pequeño gusano de la curiosidad por una historia con el tema así que no me odien mucho, mucho así que sin más les dejo este pequeño resumen ...**

**SINOPSIS**

**La vida pasa rápido. De pronto estás jugando a la hora del té con tus muñecas fingiendo ser madre de todas ellas con apenas una década de años y un parpadeo eres una adolescente embarazada de diecisiete años sin tener rumbo de tu vida y completamente asustada de lo que será tu futuro preguntándote qué es lo que pasará con tus ilusiones de juventud, con tus sueños y tus ideales, ¿los conservarás, los recordarás como un efímero sueño lejano siguiendo lo que el camino te puede traer dejando pasar la vida ante tus ojos?, ¿O te abrazarás a tus ideales y sin perder la fe de que todo irá bien?**

**¿Qué puedes hacer?**

**_¿Qué no se suponía que la juventud debía ser hermosa?_ **

_Bueno, ciertamente lo fue para Asami Sato mientras duró. Siendo una chica hermosa envidiada por muchas y amada por muchos al ser la capitana de porristas, presidenta de la clase, estudiante modelo y sobresaliente gozando de una buena posición dentro de las jerarquías establecidas dentro y fuera de la escuela llevando el título de la “Reina de Graduación” por dos años consecutivos buscando tentativamente el tercero del brazo del capitán del equipo de fútbol y su novio de dos años con una relación “de toda la vida” según los clichés de secundaria y preparatoria, Korren Bauer, un joven de linda sonrisa, poseedor de cálidos ojos azul claro, sumamente encantador, buen mozo, muy bien educado y caballeroso, bastante afectuoso, y demasiado maduro para su edad con una lista de adjetivos que sigue hasta el infinito o para ser precisos, el “novio perfecto” según la gran mayoría de la población femenina._

_Ambos miran un futuro brillante ante sus ojos, ella como una reconocida ingeniera y heredera de una gran compañía como lo es Industrias Futuro mientras que él, hijo de un reconocido diplomático y político de las lejanas y frías Tierras del Sur destinado a brillar en la cancha del aclamado deporte como es el balompié compartiendo el terreno con los grandes astros así que uno se pregunta, con los destinos escritos, ¿Qué es lo que podría salir mal estando a poco tiempo de graduarte de preparatoria?_

_La respuesta: un **EMBARAZO ADOLESCENTE NO PLANEADO**._

_Y es allí que todo el amor que una vez han profesado en palabras se pone a prueba y aunque Korren ha probado ser más que responsable en cuanto a la situación consiguiendo un trabajo de medio tiempo para los gastos de “metida de pata” aceptando con los brazos abiertos y de manera normal toda la situación, para Asami todo resulta muy traumático y difícil de sobrellevar porque no quiere que su futuro brillante se vea opacado y estancado en la pequeña ciudad de Omashu pues sabe que Korren será un importante icono en el mundo del deporte si acepta la beca que le ofrecen para salir de allí por méritos propios mientras que ella misma será la nueva CEO de Industrías Futuro después de que se retire._

_Así que teniendo más que perder que ganar, resuelve que lo mejor es dar en adopción al bebé una vez que nazca, pero ¡Oh Sorpresa! Korren no quiere alejarse de su bebé y  no se dará por vencido tratando de hacerle ver a su novia que pueden tener una vida juntos con el brillante futuro que ambos quieren y ha estado planeando sólo con unos ligeros cambios y la adhesión de un pequeño miembro a sus vidas._

_Pero las inseguridades adolescentes y los miedos no dejan a Asami pensar con claridad y  sin mirar atrás y con el corazón quebrado en mil pedazos sabiendo que el hueco que su resolución lleva consigo nunca será llenado, Asami decide por los tres yéndose y dejando en la puerta del hospital a su novio con su bebé entre sus brazos, ambos llorando silenciosamente mientras parten hacia rumbos diferentes tratando de no mirar al pasado para aferrarse al futuro incierto que les espera._

 

 


End file.
